


Across the Stars

by Gerec



Series: Nothing But Movie AUs [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst, Falling to the Dark Side, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end for Jedi Erik Lehnsherr comes, unbidden and unexpected, on the ruined and desolate planet of Mustafar in the Outer Rim.</p><p>Star Wars AU, with Erik falling to the Dark Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr snippet, based on [these images](http://black--betty.tumblr.com/post/89269660855/jedi-au-boxing-au-some-kind-of-au) posted by **Black_Betty**. With more to come...
> 
> And if you want even MORE Star Wars AU, with Charles as Han, Erik as Leia and Emma Frost as Luke, definitely check out **traumschwinge's** awesome fic ['When you wish upon a Death Star'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1619150/chapters/3450977), if you haven't already!

The end for Erik Lehnsherr comes, unbidden and unexpected, on the ruined and desolate planet of Mustafar in the Outer Rim. On the edge of a river of lava he lays, both legs and an arm missing, cut down by the man he once called ‘Master’. 

The pain is excruciating; every cell in his body screaming in agony, blotting out the sounds of all but the blood rushing to his ears. 

That and the anguished voice screaming his name.

“You were the chosen one!” Logan yells, as though it were _his_ limbs torn from his body. As if he and not _Erik_ , had been the one betrayed. “It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!”

All their years together, fighting the Separatists side by side and Logan still _doesn’t understand_. Has no idea what motivates Erik to walk the path he has chosen. Does not _love_ anyone the way Erik loved his mother, who died, bruised and broken in his arms. The way he loves _Charles_ , their relationship forbidden by the Jedi Council and the Senate, forever destined for the shadows and slave to the greater good. With his last, dying breath he shouts, “I _hate_ you!”

There’s more – more lies that fall from Logan’s lips, about lost love and brotherhood between two who were once so much more than friends and comrades. Lies that Erik ignores, fueled by the hatred that swells through every inch of what’s left of him. 

He screams when his body burns, the searing pain so great as to be matched only by the bitterness of his regret. That he’ll die here in the wind and the fire, far from the gentle arms of his lover.

\---

He dreams of a beloved voice, calling his name, “Erik. You’ll be alright, Erik. I’ll take care of you.”

\---

They piece him back together with wire and steel, a monster reshaped from the remains of the Jedi he used to be. Every breath he takes is torture; every move of his metal body a reminder of a life – of a man – that’s gone forever.

“Lord Magnus,” says the man in front of him, features cloaked under a hood of midnight black. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Master,” he answers, a sense of calm returning when he hears the familiar voice.

“You were gravely injured, my friend,” the other man says, the soft voice threaded with a quiet, seething rage. “I saved you and made you stronger.”

He nods, his strength slowly returning as he feeds off his Master’s anger and thirst for revenge, brewing like a lightning storm over the vast oceans of Kamino. A hand reaches to cup the mask where his cheek used to be, his lover’s voice filling his mind, flooding it with images of the death and destruction they will deal. Together.

 _I want you by my side, old friend_ , the voice says, the love for Erik as all encompassing as the hatred for their enemies. _We want the same thing_.

 _Yes, Charles_ , Erik answers. _We do_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Across the Stars (The Blue-eyed Jedi Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131152) by [Nostalgic_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty)




End file.
